The Fight
by faithword1
Summary: England had it. He's going to take back what is his. America...This story is a Songfic. Contains America/Canada France/England. Please Enjoy!


_A song fic with England and America having a pretty bad fight! There's also France/England and America/Canada! Enjoy~! _

_No clue why I made this, just felt like it._

_OH! I own nothing! The song is:_ Prince of Egypt- Let my People go

Adding in another song: Phantom of the Opera.

_This is the singing from the flames_

This is England singing/Casting the spell

_This is for France singing!_

_This is for both England and France_

This is America

England had enough. He was going to take America back, America was his brother! His son really! He wouldn't let him go.

England was sitting at yet another world meeting. He had his eyes closed as he remembered how cute America use to be. When he first found America, ah, America was so cute then. He depended on England, he cared for England. England had to hold back a scoff at his own thoughts.

'He hates me now.' England thought to himself. England felt a hand resting on his thigh and he frowned.

"France. Not now." England opened his eyes to see the worrying eyes of his love. England smiled weakly, resting his hand on France's. "Today everything will change." England gently pushed his hands off and walked out of the room, not caring that they were in the middle of a meeting.

It wasn't much of a meeting anyways. China was trying to hide from Russia, Japan was listening to Italy babbled about Pasta, and Germany was trying to get Italy to shut up. Everyone was doing anything besides working on the meeting plans. So bothersome.

England walked into a rather large room, one many people never use, as England dose his 'magic' in it. England scoffed, shaking his head. He was never trying before, now he would try at it. England put on a cloak, the cloak gave him luck. England grabbed his book and stood in the center of the room.

As England started to chant the words form the book, a large glowing circle appeared around him. In that very instant, everything stopped in the meeting room.

"Dudes, what's going on? It feels so tense, man!" America said loudly through a mouthful of junk food.

"It's England…" France muttered. But no one seemed to hear him. France sighed and stood up, leading everyone out. France led them all to 'England's room' and opened the door.

"Dude En-…" America cut himself off. This wasn't once of England's spells. What's going on?

France suddenly shoves America in and stepped into the room himself, before slamming the door behind them and locking it. What France didn't know is that Canada followed America in as well.

Canada was able to sneak into places very easily… One of the few upsides of being him.

Black flames were now flicking up from the circle, blocking their view of England time to time. Then England stopped chanting, but the words kept going, only in deadly whispers that seemed to be coming from the black flames.

_I send the pestilence and plague into your_  
_house, into your bed, into your streams,_  
_into your streets, into your drink, into your bread, Upon your cattle, on your sheep, upon your oxen in the field,_  
_Into your dreams, into your sleep,_  
_Until you break, until you yield._  
_I send the horde, I send the swarm_  
_Thus saith…_

England's eyes locked onto America.

A mirror like object formed in front of America, France, and Canada. It showed America's cities, all of them suffering. From toads coming from the rivers and oceans, to their breads and food turning into bugs. Flaming rocks was falling from the sky, crashing into the buildings.

Once I called you brother,**  
**Once I thought the chance to make you laugh.**  
**Was all I ever wanted.

_I send the thunder from the sky_  
_I send the fire raining down_

And even now I wish that God**  
**had chose another,**  
**Serving as your foe on his behalf**  
**Is the last thing that I wanted...

_I send a hail of burning ice_  
_On every field, on every town._

This was my home**  
**All this pain and devastation**  
**How it tortures me inside**  
**All the innocent who suffer,**  
**From your stubbornness and pride...

Ah it was true, this land was suppose to belong to England, this was suppose to be his new home. But no! America was so stubborn, to self-centered; he had too much pride for his own good!

_I send the locusts on the wind_  
_Such as the world has never seen_  
_On every leaf, on every stalk_  
_Until there's nothing left of green_  
_I send my scourge, I send my sword_  
_Thus saith …_

You who I called brother**  
**Why must you call down another blow?

_I send my scourge, I send my sword_

Let my people go

'They were suppose to belong to me, America was suppose to be my little baby brother that never left my side! America and his people are mine!' England thought bitterly. That war...It was the cause of all this! If only... if only America never left England's side…none of this would happen.

It was getting louder. The voices from the black flames got louder and louder, and with it so did England's voice. America stared at England in shock, how could this be happening! Did his brother hate him that much? America couldn't understand it. He knew just a bit of magic, he DID watch England after all when he was little. So…He could fight back, and he deftly will. He hated magic, it was trickery…But, if he could use to save his people then he will.

America stepped forward, raising his hand to the flames. The flames in front of America moves away, allowing America in. Good, he didn't have to use a spell yet. America walked into the circle, but the instant he was in the flames shot to the ceiling, trapping England and America in, and keeping Canada and France out.

You who I called brother  
How could you have come to hate me so?  
Is this what you wanted?

_I send the swarm, I send the horde..._

Then let my heart be hardened  
And never mind how high the cost may grow  
This will still be so:  
I will never let 'your' people go...

America points his pointer and middle finger at England. White flames shot from his two finger tips. They almost hit England, if England didn't copy America and shot out black flames from his two finger tips.

"I could never hate you America…" England said after a moment, thinking hard on America's words.

"Then why won't you let me go! If you truly cared you won't force me to stay! Like a flower, if you love it and care for it, you won't pick it! Love isn't possession!" Then, to Americas shock and horror, England dropped his hand, allowing the white flames to hit him right in the middle of his chest, causing England to be sent flying back, his back hitting the stone wall. The black flames died down almost in an instant.

'If…That's what America thinks…I'll respect that…It makes sense, after all. My baby brother…Is so smart at times." England thought to himself. His eyes were closed and he was having a hard time breathing. He wasn't bleeding, but it felt like he just hot hit by a car. He knew he cracked and broke a few ribs, but that didn't matter too much. He finally understood America.

"England!" France cried, quickly running to his side. France leaned down, gently pulling the hurt England into his arms. "My love, why would you do such a thing?" France muttered, almost to himself. England just smiled, resting his head on Frances shoulder, trying to let him know everything was ok.

From England's spot he could see Canada talking to America, looking extremely worried, but a second later just hitting America over the head.

"Ah….America…Come here." England whispered. But still America seemed to hear England, because he came to England's side in moments. England smiled at his baby brother. He gently pushed France away and hugged America, lightly kissing his forehead.

England lightly pulled America into his arms, holding him like he was a baby. America let him, just because he was hurt...and he felt rather bad for England. 'He cared for me so much' America kept thinking.

Then, to every ones shock England started to sing to America, like he did when England found America.

In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

That voice that calls to me

And speaks my name

And do I dream again

For now I find

The Phantom of the opera inside my mind

France couldn't help but to smile, he knew this song. He heard England sing it many times, but it was a duet! So France decided to fill in the missing part.

_Sing once again __with__ me_

_Our strange Duet_

_My power over you _

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside your mind_

England and France both went silent for the moment, their eyes closed as they thought of the music that would normally play here, but then they heard it. A violin was playing the music. France and England looked up, seeing Canada play.

"Ah, he really is my baby brother." France muttered, watching Canada play. France only remembered teaching Canada the violin once, but it seems he been practicing, or was a natural like himself!

Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear

I am the mask you wear

_It's me they fear_

_Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined_

_The Phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside My/Your mi-_

They both stopped. America was asleep now. He was clinging to England was he slept, his face buried in the crook of Englands neck.

"Ah…no matter how big or old he gets, he always falls asleep to that song…" Canada muttered, lowering the violin.

France took it back from Canada, seeing as it was his after all, Canada just 'borrowed it'. France sat down beside England, smiling down at America.

"My little Canada come here." France said, and Canada did as told. He went over to France and was pulled into his lap, very much like how England did to America. Canada smiled gently grabbed America's hand.

"England…Will you be ok?" Canada whispered, trying not to wake America up. England nodded and smiled. His ribs were already healed. Ah, it was great being a country. They all stayed there for how knows how long, all of them holding each other, smiling and loving just being there.


End file.
